Crash Bandicoot Vs Spyro the Dragon
Cast Stofferex as Crash Bandicoot Brandon Lorbes as Spyro the Dragon Justin Buckner as Rayman Lyrics Crash: WHOA! IT'S A DRAGON! I'm about to tear it apart I'll leave a mark on this little shart, Crash is here to create Sparx You know I'm a real MC look at this picture from Crash 3 One word to describe your series would most likely be N Sanity Your design keeps getting uglier, it's enough for you to make Activision die Not to mention the only one in your family is a dragonfly I'm rocking these tatoos and these torn out jean shorts If there's another Playstation All-Stars, they'll want me and not this whore Spyro: Looks like I got some things to do like leave this animal split I spit super flames, plasma, missles, and whirlwinds We were supposed to have Willie the Wombat but we got this turd? I took your girlfriend Tawna and I Crash Boom Banged her You’re always crashing into stuff, no wonder they call you Crash And you also spin crazy like that stupid Looney Tune, Taz I'm about to Crunch this Bandicoot and you'll never spin again It even says that Cortex and Brio called you a failed experiment Crash: Uh-oh! I'm about to go out do the Death Tornado you're in trouble I mean what kind of lame dragon has the ability to breathe bubbles? I'm spitting crystals and gems you're just bashing your head in shit You think you can beat me? Hell even I'm able to land some kicks I'm twistin' when spittin' these lyrics and killin' it So you better just beat it before I start hittin' it I'll twister out on this lizard since your rhymes are just cancer I’ve won this battle, now get your ass back to Skylanders Spyro: Your mind is Warped Ass Bandicoot, pierce my horns through your heart This is The Year of the Dragon you just ripped off Mario Kart You collect gems? Well you should meet the Gemcutters How is it your speaking English right now? I expected you to mutter You got nothing but a freaky tiki by the name of Aku Aku You're more crazy and retarded than Riper Roo the kangaroo When it comes to a fun game, fun is where you're really lacking I'm getting Playstation fans excited while you're busy Titan Jacking Rayman: Now here's the Rayman Origin on how I rule Sony You guys are nothing but phonies and your games are baloney I'm a true legend buddies taking down a whole clan of Darktoons If I can catch a bunch of Rabbids, I can beat your asses too! Crash, quit crashing into stuff, it's like you're high off crystal meth And Spyro, these hands are tough enough to punch a dragon to death You teensies are in trouble cause you're in the Land of the Livid Dead Now it's time to end this battle cause I'm this level is cleared YEAH! Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/gasrb35 Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPml8WzgNP4 Poll Who Won? Crash Bandicoot Spyro the Dragon Rayman